Heroes: lost, stolen, and hurt
by Arosein1992
Summary: Claire & Elle femme story. Rating for later chapters. Long time friend Elle suddenly disappears from Claire's life just as she hopes to find answers to their questions about the powers. questions their parents seem aren't willing to fully answer. Claire learns Elle's memories of her have been taken and she has to find out what she had to do to remember again. Let me know anything
1. Keep holding on

*disclaimer* I don't own any rights to characters or the show- i tried altering what I felt was good for my pairing of Claire and Elle. everything else is pretty much the same.

i enjoy heroes and hope you love my pairing. The story is mostly flashbacks but tell me what you think and I will consider for my edits or next chapters.

* * *

"Do you even know what I've done to keep you safe, all that I did I did for you." That is what everyone kept saying but it's just an excuse that everything they do, good or bad is to protect her. "Tell me you understand please?" she was glad people wanted to protect her but how often did she have to say it.

"I can't get hurt remember no one has to protect me the way that you do." She said despite how much she cared anyway.

"Claire you can get hurt. You just heal right away ok but that doesn't mean I like seeing you get hurt any better." Taking Claire in an embrace "you should never be in danger, it's just not right." Claire listened to her and knew she meant it, her head resting on her chest.

"I just feel like I risk losing you to the company every time you do what they say Elle. You promised to never leave me alone."

"Yes" she kisses Claire's head, "I did and I'm not gonna let that happen. Your dad and I can handle the company. You just try to stay living happy for me." Needing to go she held Claire closer for a moment and then let her step into her car.

Claire looked up at Elle recalling all the times Elle was there for her. Always. "I know you.. And dad seem to think this is the best way to protect me but sometimes I just want you to be with me not the company. I worry you may find all this so tedious one day." Elle leaned in Claire's car window took her chin and lead it up so she would look her in the eyes.

"I swear to you Claire we'll be away from this soon, but I would never betray you or abandon you not after everything you've done for me as well." Kissing her she left a small spark tracing her lower lip. Smiled at Claire's awed face and said "now go."

Driving home many moments of her life popped Into mind. Not everyday was it good or particularly bad for her. She was popular but smart not always mean but she was a cheerleader and that did mean some tid bits here and there. She never got in trouble with her parents and loved her brother more than normal teens did. Her best memories where always with Elle that's why she didn't want to lose her to anyone company or not.  
She had known Elle since they were kids 6 and 8 Elle was eldest. She was different with her happy, fun, and talking but always shy and sensitive with others. they knew her father wasn't always nice to Elle. Sometimes she'd go missing for days her father would say she was just sick but when Elle was with her again she told her about being strapped down and she remembered being shocked, it surging through her by wires or water. Anything her father could do to test her with. She told how painful it was and Claire would stay strong and listen no matter how scared of her dad it made her.

Arriving at her parents house she went upstairs where more memories awaited her. Her room was their safest place as kids her parents let them play and as they got older they talked a lot more than played, eventually they watched movies stayed nights often as possible. It became clear that Elle wasn't being test on with electric at least not fully.

* * *

"Come on Claire play with me." Elle said to sad 10 year old Claire.  
"I don't want your dad to take you away again for days. He said not to do anything to active or he would have to." She turn farther from Elle holding her knees and whispered "why?"  
"I don't know maybe he's to afraid I'll get hurt running. Let's just play a small game of tag." Putting her hand on her back.  
"No"  
"Come on I'm not gonna fall I'm older than you and you never get hurt."  
"Maybe"  
"I'll be ok promise" holding her hand out to Claire's. Claire took it and the two went skipping outside. They played for a while and forgetting to be careful Elle slipped in leaves into a small puddle.  
"Oh no!" Cried Claire fearing the worst.  
"no no Claire I'm ok" pushing herself up and she sprinted to Claire to show her how fine she was. Just as she touched Claire her hand sparked up and fired all over Claire's arm.  
Elle pulled away holding her arm extended at her side in terror and starting to cry as Claire fell in pain. Then silence struck as she watched her heal like nothing happened.  
"What" she whispered grabbing her to hold her up and noticing her hand was no longer lighting up. "Did that really happen Claire?"  
"Yeah" she panted.

They dared not to say anything to stay friends. They saw what they could do many times and always questioned the reasons why. Back then they thought they kept it secret but there parents watched and knew. They were just kids then, but when they got old enough they told them everything. Then Elle went away again weeks, months at a time but she was always back. They never really talked about the powers again just letting it be thinking it was gone for some reason Claire knew Elle didn't like talking about it anymore and that was enough reason for her.

The times she need Elle before and she was no where to be found she was afraid she was alone and so she turned to Zach her old friend someone to wonder these things out, prove she wasn't crazy and it was real. At first Claire thought Elle's dad kept her inside. Kept them from each other. But she began believing she was not coming back around. She ran for her life from Sylar tried to find her real family to explain her power but every question she had alone she answered without Elle and that hurt her most.

Claire resently found out Elle wasn't lost, stolen, or hurt. Well she was but not on purpose. The Haitian was hired by her father to make Elle forget Claire to make her work harder and better with no distractions. After the Haitian was done he left and when it came that Claire's father thought it was best to make Claire forget her power the Haitian didn't, he told her about Elle, and that he left one piece of her in her mind. Claire had to reach it for her full memory to return.

* * *

"I think it would be best if she left home a few hours a day maybe make a friend." Said a man in a suggestive voice, Her phycologist. It was faint and in and out as Elle woke up from her recent test.  
"No! She must not leave I won't risk her making her remember or distracting her again. Elle must never remember Claire." He practically shouted from down the hall. "Understand?!"  
"Yes sir."

Who in the world was Claire and why would did her father say she can't remember her. Her room door opened and she slowly leaned up showing she just woke.

"Ah an how is my Elle?"  
"Ok daddy, at least I think i did better for you right?"  
"Elle we both know you can do a lot better." He said unstrapping her.  
"Yes daddy. Next time." She said disappointed in herself."

"You're going to stay here in your room while I Get dr suresh started on his assignment." He walks out and Elle could hear him talking. "You want to make that formula to help you need to find Claire and take her. You need her blood."

"You know Bennet's not going to let that happen easily." The dr said "I can't do that alone."

"Daddy let me help please I can do this if you need." She watched as she said this her fathers eyes fill up with anger and fear. "Please daddy, I will do my best and not fail you." She had to see for herself who Claire was and see what her father thinks she needn't remember. Despite his fear he told himself the Haitian did his job she wouldn't remember he just didn't want to make her question why not if her said no.

"Alright but be careful and don't mess this up Elle."

* * *

Mean time Claire and her family was forced to leave there home, transfer schools, make new friends and stay absolutely down low. No powers, no company, and no lies. They expected Sylar to be dead and they all really needed this fresh start. Claire couldn't forget Elle. Until she was 15 they were so close. Now that Claire was 17 she knew what she felt. She missed her, wanted her best friend back, and wanted to not be alone in a new place. Honestly she had never been close with anyone by her. Aside from her father but that was proving faulty too. Her bond with Elle was something special she was determined to make her remember.

* * *

"Elle?" Claire said she was 13, her birthday was soon and her and Elle promised to spend the night. They hadn't done so in months. "You ok you've been quite with me. We are friends still right?"  
"Of course!" She answered shocked "it's just my dad, things are getting worse I can't seem to think straight anymore and he's getting mad." She looked down "when he does the tests they hurt and I see things I think hear things and I wake up alone. Sometimes you're all I have to come back to. My only friend, the only one who cares, and the only one I care about."  
"Me?"  
"Yes Claire. Just you." Elle said looking her little friend in the eye and held her face in her hand. Sending little tingles across her cheek where she rubbed her thumb. Claire giggled and laid on her floor returning to their movie.

* * *

Claire pulled out her favorite movie Cinderella started it and laid on the bed. She had always loved how Elle did that to her skin probably never knowing just how much it made her love her more at this point. Looking back at how long she cared about her even when she was gone. She worried that Elle hated her for not ever helping her out, or finding her when she went missing from Claire's life. She knew she never stopped loving her and never would.

* * *

"Dad there's nothing I do here, you won't even let me cheerlead. How can I make friends if I can be me." Claire just want things to do to pass her time here she knew she had to find a way to save Elle. She have bad first week meeting a boy who was bound and determined to figure her out, losing her car, and most of all the cheer squad had a bitchy cliche captain. She wanted to show her up but being down low meant not being special or making scenes.  
"Claire, we talked about this ok. We need to stay low key the company is looking to take you I won't let that happen but you have to help me make it easier."  
"Yeah."

A few weeks later things just couldn't stay under wraps turns out this boy could fly and he was ok about Claire she thought he was amazing, yet when he found out her dad had been his captor a while back he flipped out.  
"Look I wanted to tell you it's just he's not that man anymore and he's afraid of losing me, he tries to work for people to protect me they ended up to be bad people I couldn't tell you and see you hurt."  
"Well I am" he said starting to fly away. "You should have just told me."  
"Wes wait! Ok I like you I don't think I have opened up to anyone in a long time and when it comes to losing people I try not to let it happen anymore."  
"Sorry Claire but I have stuff I need to do."

All she wanted was to fix her feeling about Elle being gone, all it did was just make them worse. She had hoped that maybe she liked Wes and she was wrong, She just hurt him. Truth was she couldn't like Wes because she was already in love.

* * *

Still watching her movie Claire's phone vibrated receiving a message from Elle.  
_So you still love watching that movie Cinderella huh?_  
_Yes! How would you know?_ Claire said looking out her window smiling hoping she was there. But nothing was there.  
_Open up_  
Going to the window she saw Elle waiting beside the window on a ladder.  
"You could have just come through the front door." Claire giggled holding Elle's hand as she climbed inside.  
"Where's the fun romance in that?" Asked Elle kissing Claire on her forehead.  
"Remember this? Always watched it when we were kids." Claire said as she paused the movie.  
"Yeah I do, you was always dreaming about some Prince Charming." Elle teased. Claire laughed as Elle bowed in victory.  
"I thought you was with the company tonight."  
"Later, I just got back from an assignment I should spend more time with you."  
"Could you stay the night?"  
"No I shouldn't skip checking in." Elle apologized bringing Claire's head closer to rest on her. "I have about an hour."

* * *

Elle was on and assignment the day she met Claire again. Her father had decided to go with Elle to get Claire and suresh was assigned to her father. At school she saw Elle's dad, as he began speaking to Claire she growled "you! Where is Elle?"  
"Working for me" he said calmly attempting to lead her to a private place. "you were always her distraction. She'll never remember you or anyone she knew. All she knows is the company."  
"No, I'll make her remember she's not going to forget me forever!" And she bolted running away was her only choice she wouldn't let him take her in she just wished she could help Elle now.

Elle was drumming her fingers on her head frustrated that her father wouldn't let her do this alone. That clearly he was afraid of her knowing this person. So afraid that he somehow took her memory away not that she knew how. She sat waiting in the car I wasn't long after her father left to find this girl but it felt like ages when all of a sudden a girl ran by sporting a cheerleader uniform. The girl took a second look at the car and completely stopped.

She wore a blue uniform and had blonde hair actually seemed a lot like her own. She looked at Elle like she knew her. When Elle dropped her hand to the door she noticed the girl mouth her name in a confused total shock state. the girl started stepping toward her then hesitated.

"Elle grab her! Now!" Elle's father yelled. Claire looked to him, to Elle and began running again. Elle jumped out of the car to get her. As she ran behind her she felt she recognized her but didn't understand how and where from. At first Elle thought it was possible. The way Claire looked at her was so real. As Elle chased after her with so many questions she began doubting they knew each other why wouldn't she stop now and speak if so.  
Claire didn't turn to look at her peruser she just ran turning down side streets then finally disappeared down an ally. Elle considered her gone and doubled back to her father.  
"I don't know where she went" she said knowing her fathers look of disappointment by now. "I'm sorry daddy."  
"I know where she is but you are not going this time." He said pointing in the car. "You're going with suresh this time and make sure Bennet doesn't get to her."  
"Yes, dad."

Suresh was working with Bennet but turned on him to have Claire's blood. Bennet noticed the setup while he was trying to settle thing with wes they agreed to team up and help save Claire. Knowing Claire may be in trouble Bennet took Elle as a possible trade.

Claire was caught up to at home and taken in.  
"Your blood could help people." said Elle's father bob. "We need you, no one is in danger except those you refuse to help." His words were true but she knew manipulation was always behind them. "Come with me, give me some of your blood, you can see Elle, and then you can come home safely." Claire didn't want him to threaten anyone and accepted.  
"Fine, just me leave my family alone for good."

* * *

While they had time Claire took Elle on to her bed laying next to her. Holding her again was so relieving Elle ran her hand through Claire's hair a few times and said "Claire your family should know about us." Remembering the time her father held her as trade for Claire after her father told him he had her. "He knows how much I mean to you. I think he can handle the whole picture."  
"Mmm maybe," Claire responded as and listened to Elle say what he said to her before.

* * *

"Your father has my daughter, your my fair trade." He had tied her to a chair and put her feet in water so she wouldn't conduct electricity "I have no idea what you will do since your father has you only involved the company."  
What do you know of my father?" She said defending him. "In fact what do you know about me? Nothing."  
"I know more than you do." Bennet said coldly. "You and Claire, your fathers tests on you, and that childhood you don't remember." Bennet paced around her telling her how he was good friends with bob and he knows how he took her memories. "There is a Haitian, has an ability, he has taken your memories. Your father wanted your full attention and my daughter was your best friend. You two found each other's powers and he made my Claire alone taking you from her life." Hate biting at his words because anything that hurt Claire he wanted to destroy. "I can't give you those memories back I'm sorry."  
_Claire? _Elle thought the name to herself. It seemed like a name she knew, the girl she was somebody, but who?  
"I don't know that you are safe to have untied, if you believe me or not you still only know the company you're dangerous." He said sounding apologetic. His phone rang, it was Bob again. "So..?" He paused waiting for Bob to say where to meet for the trade. "Good, I'll be there. This is all fair no tricks got it." He hung up and looked at Wes, the both took Elle to the car, set up, and Ran over a plan to trade and then fly Claire away just in case Bon had tricks.

In the car to the trade spot Elle finally spoke up, she feared knowing but her mind wouldn't give rest until she knew why she felt like to knew Claire. "If I am not suppose to remember your daughter how come I feel since I've heard her name and seen her like I have known her?"  
Bennet gave a half laugh and half 'should have known' smirk

" the Haitian tends to listen to someone high up than your father or I when it comes to Claire." Hearing those exact words from the Haitian himself when he found out he didn't take Claire's own memories away.  
"And who might that be? Aren't you her father?" She said not believe that he wasn't high enough authority in his own daughters life.  
"Not biologically, seems Claire's biological grandmother has and interest in Claire's future." Arriving at the location he turned the car off and facing Elle said. "Claire needs you still and misses you. I suppose the Haitian didn't take her away fully so.. You could still remember her eventually." Through the front windshield he pointed at Claire slightly. "You just need to dig."

* * *

Claire an Elle are a couple but what happened to make them so in love. How much has Elle really done for Claire. I like the flash back style and I hope it doesn't get to off track.


	2. A need to remember

Heroes: lost, stolen, and hurt- a need to remember

*disclamer I don't own any rights to the characters or show heroes.* enjoy

Basically I have done pov from Claire this one is mostly Elle. I find this pairing amazing let me know if I should change anything I will consider In my edits and next chapters.

* * *

Elle was sure she knew her life better than anyone but hearing everything she heard today she wasn't so sure anymore. All she knew was the company. She let them test on her even sometimes when she didn't want to because she trusted her father. Today as she followed the man, Bennet's, finger that pointed to his daughter, telling her that that girl had meant something to her at one time. That her memories were taken so she would be focused for the company, and maybe she believed him.

Elle watched her father take the girl Claire by the arm out of his van gripping her arm making sure she was going to be still till he saw her with Bennet. A look in Claire's eyes had Elle's heart melting and beating again, after all this time with her dad she had never seen such a caring look in anyone's eyes. She could remember all the times her father demanded her to put emotions aside and do her job, to not worry about right and wrong do what needed to be done, but never had he expressed any remorse that she had to do what she had done. He never showed he cared. These two Claire and Bennet had shown more in one day than all she could remember from her own father.

Bennet opened his door, looked back at Wes and told him to not come out till Claire was by him then to fly her away. Elle knew she should be ready to take them down if she wanted to please her dad. Bennet took her from the car since her hands still shackled behind her back. After the two men nodded they released each girl. Suresh stepped out of the car Bob hinted to Elle to run as her tried to re grab Claire. Elle just walked and as she past Claire and whispered, "Run Claire."

Flying by real close between either girl and taser dart hit Bob in the shoulder. The girls to react on instinct but the two knew everything had began to change as the reached their fathers. Suresh immediately drew fire on Bennet and Wes appeared to take Claire away. Everything had gone to heck and Bennet had his plan solid to make Claire safe.

By the time Elle had reached her father and everything else happened she had only just gotten her shackles off. She pleaded for her father to be ok. Went to suresh made and order, her first order now that her father was out cold. Looking at Bennet she saw how bad his wound was, a bullet straight threw the eye. She was sure he was dead or no doubt would be soon. "Take him, fix him up with Claire's blood I know you took." She practically growled not really understanding why this bothered her. She started after the girl and flying man still seeing the trail in the sky they left. She heard suresh yelling and returned "I can't let them get away, daddy would never let it down or be proud."

Elle knew that wasn't her reason, but it was the one she had to use to make this ok to her father or suresh. Running as fast as she could not really sure where or how far this trail would take her. Out of breathe eventually and the trail was fading she decided to try something else. She had a partner in the area before, she'd call for a lift and hopefully no questions. She took out her phone to look and came a crossed the name Claire bear, _this couldn't have be the same Claire _she thought. She rarely used her phone always being at work or in her room, no friends to call and nothing to go on it for but this proved that Bennet was right. In all her doubt she felt it was possible with no idea why she believed it but now it was solid proof.

Hitting dial, she had to know, she took a deep, very deep, breathe and waited. Finally a click and static sound answered, then she realized it was wind and Claire was trying to shout for Wes to land. A few moments and Claire huffed hello to Elle. "Elle?" She said sounding more worried than surprised. "Where are you? Is my father ok?" Still in great shock it took her a moment to find her words again. "Elle, this is you right?" She could here Wes in the background saying they can't stay on the phone if it's a trap. Elle immediately blurted out a response.

"Claire, I'm by your neighborhood I think. Last I saw your father was really hurt but I told suresh to make him better with your blood. I know that was what my father wanted you for." Elle trembled as she spoke to her, her fingers began showing she was losing control of her power. Taking as many deep breathes as she could to relax.

"Elle is by my place" Claire told Wes "I need to go to her please, Wes it's not you it's her." She said like it was suppose to make sense. Must have been between them.

"I had to follow you, I need to understand why ever since I have heard your name, seen your face, and heard you talk I feel like I know you. I can't explain it to myself but I do and your father said things that I believe."

* * *

Elle had taken the hour she had with Claire and spent most of it catching up. They still did that time to time when they could. It made it easier for them to make up time but not dwell in the two years they lost. Elle had made her mistakes without Claire and they had been good to talk to Claire about them but mostly she loved reminding Claire, even though maybe she didn't need it, that Claire's father made it possible for Elle to want to go after Claire that day. That she loved even more that moment they shared.

Saying good night to Claire she had hoped Claire would think about telling her father about them two. "I love you." She said caressing Claire's face. "I want you to think about it. I want to be a part of your family." Claire chuckled and said

"You are family, but ok I'll talk about it tomorrow." Reassuring her with a tender kiss on the lips. When she let Elle go she climbed out the window and gave Claire one last smile and went.

She took the ladder back to the she's and locked it up again. Elle loved Reminiscing thought the more she took time to remember she would never forget again but really she was just glad that she had her memories with Claire back. She let her mind fill again with that day.

* * *

Elle dropped down to sit on a curb closing the phone after Claire told her she would be there in a few. It was then thinking about Claire that she realized her voice was one thing that now and again and more recently had remembered. Her heart was catching in her throat seeing a small white line in the sky slowing till it reached above her. As soon as Claire's feet touched the ground she jumped off Wes who had a look a heartache as he let her walk away. He looked around Elle suppose to see if it was safe and then slowly flew and shot away.

They were the only people in the street. Elle stood up when Claire had landed but didn't know what to do next. Claire stood a safe distance from Elle but she could see her eyes were saying she wanted to hug her. Elle finally broke the silence in and effort to explain.

"I don't know what to do now, I lied to Suresh, I said I was gonna bring you back." She said knowing Claire couldn't trust her yet no matter how much she may have wanted to. "I didn't come after you to hurt you. I just need to understand."

"Elle, i was told by the man who did this to you, took your memory, that he left one piece in you. I can bring it all back if I can reach that part of you." Claire said point blank and with slight hesitation she moved closer to Elle wrapping her arms around her giving her a hug. "I miss you, I need you back, and I need you to remember."

Her small figure held Elle so gently it surprised Elle at first with the touching but it began to relax her. 'How can she be so ok hugging me' she thought. 'She isn't even tense after everything.' She breathe and the smell of Claire washed over her, her arms raised and reached around Claire's small body. The touch hit her hard with a memory. At first confusing and faint but the longer Elle held Claire it flooded back to her like the waves she saw crashing at her feet.

"You know I have never seen a sunset so beautiful." A voice next to her spoke, Looking beside her it was Claire resting her head on Elle's shoulder and hugging her arm watching the sunset. Both the girls wore no shoes as they sat at the water line letting it rise up to there ankles and receded each time.

"I know that's why I wanted to take you here." Elle took her arm from Claire's and instead took Claire fully into her arms. Feeling Claire nuzzle up to her she laid her legs out more for her to lay in her more. "Are you getting cold?" Elle asked rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"A little but you make me warmer when you hold me." Leaning her head up to Elle's face her smile so vibrant in the last of the sun light. They kissed so gently in the moment that as the memory fade Elle shed a tear and seeing she was back in that empty street with Claire she cried into Claire's shoulder.  
"I'll never leave you again."

* * *

Wow- I loved this, Elle has just remembered something lets just hope its perminate. If Claire hear thst right that could mean they have a future.

I need reviews to help me fix mistakes. Read, enjoy, review!


	3. Return

Heroes: lost, stolen, and hurt - return

*disclaimer* I have no right to the charactera or show. This is the pairing I like instead. Enjoy.

I know flashbacks and all can be hard to keep track but currently Elle and Claire may have elles memory back. there a lot to repair and replace. Can Elle be who Claire wants her to be again.

* * *

It had been so long since Claire was able to even see Elle let alone hug her. She could easily hug her if she was sure Elle knew her feelings behind it. If Elle never remembered she wouldn't want to force her to be who she was. She only wanted to be able to build something again and for her she decided to hug Elle, show her that she did care in whatever way she took it.

Her body instantly relaxed wrapping her own arms around Elle embracing her in a hug. As Elle slowly returned it her fingers gliding above her fabric. a swelling joy built from her stomach and rested in her heart. All the years away from Elle, the pain, and the feeling of being alone vanished being held by Elle in those moments. In the silence even though she wanted to stay in her grasp she admitted to herself that Elle may not like it.

"I'll never leave you again" Claire heard as Elle buried her face in to Claire's shoulder. Claire's heart never raced so fast in her life than then.

_Thank you, oh thank you _she thought taking it in and let the moment last. Letting Elle hold her as long as she needed.

Claire felt Elle turn her head into her neck and whisper "I remember," her voice shaking sounding so broken that she ever did. "I swear I never will forget again Claire bear."

"I know" she sighed placing a kiss on Elle's shoulder. Elle returned her kiss with one of her own to Claire's neck and nuzzled it. Claire leaned back and looked up yet lightly holding Elle's waist still dwelling in the fact she could. She smiled "I'm glad you remember." Her eyes begged Elle to be who she was to have remembered everything.

"I need to be with you for tonight before I go back Please? A hotel?" She asked brushing her fingers through part of her hair.  
"Of course, but don't go back."  
"I need to. It's the only way to keep you out of their reach your to important to let them take you."  
"No I'm not really, I don't want you to get taken away again."  
Elle reached down and took her hand stepped toward Claire raised her hand to her chest.  
"I told you I'll never leave you again, I'll remember this forever."

* * *

Claire had not forgotten one thing about that day. She knew Elle was right thanks to her dad Elle came back. Groaning that she would talk to her father sometime tomorrow. The movie had turned off on its own so she switched off the tv and laid back down. She couldn't replace that night not that she wanted to. Claire closed her eyes and let herself think about it, hoping as she slept to dream about it.

* * *

They had reached a hotel eventually that night as promised. Of course the two spend time out and about together at least till sundown and they found a place pretty good to go for the night. It wasn't hard for Claire to call her mom and tell her that she was perfectly fine. Simply put her mother had grown to ask questions and even though Claire wanted was to explain it was to much through the phone let alone to expect her mother to believe it. She told her that she'd see soon enough, said good night and hung up beaming at Elle.

They stood at the door to their room excited, this was the first time they would be at a hotel. Before they were too young to been thinking like they were now or to go alone. After Elle left Claire couldn't find anyone better to be with. Even as Claire hit 18 this past year with Wes she didn't have an interest in him like she did Elle.

Claire didn't know what Elle could be feeling or thinking but she knew that she felt so much more than she ever got to share with Elle before. The room was not a suite or anything fancy dream like but it wasn't that bad either. First thing in the door Elle opted to shower since they had nothing to unpack it was all she needed to do.

"I haven't done showers often for a long time, do you mind?" She asked Claire.  
"Of course not, just be careful." She didn't want to jump back it to anything. Personally she wanted to jump in head first into her pool of desires about Elle. Not knowing how much Elle really felt after all this time or before she left she figured best leave things in Elle's hands.

"I meant for you to join me silly, I can control my power better when I am with you." She said pulling her close off and walking in the bathroom.  
"Oh.." Claire blushed to herself and undressed. "So how did you shower before?" She said closing the bathroom door behind her.  
"I uh.. it was not often really I hated electrocuting myself in the shower so I only did one when I felt it had a good control that day." Claire pulled back the curtain to get in. Never seeing Elle wet and naked before she burned red stunned at her body.

Stepping in Claire turned from Elle letting warm water hit her back. Her body still had goosebumps.  
"What are you doing?" Elle asked rhetorically as she put her arm around her stomach and pulled her under. "Get under the water with me."  
"This is a dream come true Elle. You remembering, you wanting to be with me tonight, and this. I thought I would never see you again, I realized a lot since then."  
"And me returning your love, your surprised? Claire I've loved you a long time. We had a casually way about it before but after all this time how can I risk not telling you now."  
"Mmm.." Claire loved how Elle held her and the warm water ran down their skin. "I love you." As she said it the words made her body tingle. Elle kissed her back.  
"I love you too."

Slowly Claire turned around and brushed away Elle's blonde strands from her face. She kissed her and let her hands brush gently as they roamed along her belly and waist. Claire smiled as Elle pulled her in deeper and ran her fingers down Claire back following her shape.

Elle had a hard stomach a lot of muscle but not a lot of shape. Claire liked that she was strong but still clearly womanly. Exploring her was one of Claire's desires. Something she had began wishing she had done mid summer a year ago and finally this was happening. It was better than she dreamed. She was holding her and kissing her. She licked the bottom lip as she did. The tips of their tongues touched, softly passing and wrestling.

Seemed like a lot longer than It was but as the water was getting colder the two took their shower and made for the bed. Getting under the blankets and holding Elle made Claire much warmer. Her hands in an attempt to find warmth laid on her breast and before she had time to move it somewhere else she hear slight sigh-moan come from Elle. Her nipple rest between her fingers so she gently squeeze just to hear it again she hoped.

The sound alone the first time made her tingle, the second she could feel her sex get wetter. Elle was going to make her want to do so much to her but her desire wasn't really much unless Elle wanted it too. After the second squeeze she ran her fingers down Elle's side and to her thigh. Tracing her tips around Elle's abdomen and then down the thigh again this time she heard a series of "mmm" and "hmmm" each had a brisk intake of air.

Elle began clawing at Claire back very lightly with her nails and playing with her hair. Claire decide to challenge herself and placed her hand on Elle's mound and did the same again to the plump lips. Elle began pleading with her hips and moaning with her mouth. Claire inserted a finger into her juices and coated her clit. She did slow circles with it and could feel it beating beneath her finger tip.

Continuing with her thumb she re inserted her finger and began a slow pumping rhythm. Taking a second finger sliding it in Elle and moaning herself at how wet she was. Claire began propping her body up on her other hand and kissing Elle's stomach. Pumping faster and rubbing her clit harder with Elle's moving hips. She took a few kisses from her lips and went down again. This time she only went to her breast and swirled her nipple with her tongue.

"Claire." Elle moaned, the first time Claire ever heard her name during sex. She knew it wasn't the way Elle would say it to stop her so she proceeded. Actually she speed up. Her fingers worked Elle's wall just behind where Claire thumb was also working outside. Elle's g-spot swelled each time her walls closed around Claire's fingers making Elle moan loudly every time she hooked her fingers in and out. Her tongue now flicking over Elle's nipple and her thumb furiously rubbing her heated sensitive nerves.

Elle was driving her hips forward and up into Claire's hand. Digging her nails into Claire, who couldn't feel pain, began feeling her body enjoy the sensation it did give. As more reward for her hard work Claire felt juices start to flow through her finger and pour out. As Elle screamed her name she smiled and speed up to the best she could to bring Elle over the edge. Elle broke in a series of shudders, she squirted, and screamed. Her back arched, one hand dug into Claire back, and the other grasping the sheets on the bed. The last of her orgasm left her limp under Claire heaving breathes and moaning in pleasure.

As Claire withdrew her fingers she felt the last of Elle's fluids drip out and smiled at the scene. The love of her life spread out on a bed naked and soaked in sweat and her own fluids, panting and moaning her name and small incoherent sentences. For the first time in Claire's life she was pleasuring Elle in ways her dream only did. Her joy was overflowing and she laid next to Elle and hugged her body

* * *

Claire was happy her first time was with Elle. That it had been much more romantic than anything she ever had with the few times she did attempted to have sex. Moving on was more than regret, she couldn't forget the small things that Elle did that made her heart flutter. Those moments all held her back when a boy tried to kiss her. She tried dating but nothing felt likes the sparks she had with Elle. Nothing that Elle produced maybe an amount like that but inside. Her every nerve brought to life and even though Elle's touch was one place she could feel it all over. That was what she never felt with anyone else. That's what she felt even long after Elle climbed out the window. As she lay in bed hugging her stuffed bear she could still feel Elle holding her putting her to sleep with her kisses on the back of her shoulder.

* * *

***please review and comment this is my first time and just give me pointers or anything will do. Thanks hope you enjoyed.***

**Clearly Elle and Claire have made up. now how is Claire's family going to take there new relationship. another chapter soon. **


	4. On the mend

Heroes: on the mend

*disclamer* I have not rights to characters or show.

So Claire intends to tell her parents about her and Elle. With Elle still in the company things can be hard to handle. as always with trouble a foot for Claire will she actually be happy when she confesses her love.

* * *

The next morning for Claire was early, getting ready for school and eating breakfast. Her father entered the kitchen ready to leave for work, the company. She huffed to herself.

"dad you coming home tonight?" Kinda hoping not, to avoid the topic at least one more night.  
"I should be, why?"  
"Well I know I should tell you both something." Her was mom still packing lyles lunch. "I was hoping tonight, get it off my chest."  
"Claire is everything ok?" Her mother questioned with concern. Not knowing what else to say to make them wait till later she answered.  
"Yes it's just about Elle. I want to talk later though." Both her parents raised and alarmed eyebrow but her father gave a curious nod of agreement. It had only been a week for them to adjust that Elle was back but good.  
"Alright if your sure, I'll be home as soon as I can. We'll talk then." He said holding her and kissing her forehead goodbye.  
"Bye mom" she said as she left as well for school.

Honestly her mom didn't even know what happened that day. Claire had come home expecting to have to tell her mom that her father was shot. Instead she walked in to find him already comforting her mother. The ordeal was a lot for them, they didn't want to tell her that she could easily have lost her husband.

At first she told her parents she spent the night out to make sure no one came for her at home, but she decided she had to tell them about Elle. Although Elle made it back and fixed things it was a tough topic that she was back and going to help keep Claire safe on the inside. She mentioned they had talked and spent time together before Elle went back but nothing else of the night before.

Elle wasn't able to come around much since but she understood. It was really hard being the child of the boss and being the lover of the enemy. It was hard knowing she was at risk but tried for her sake. It was that thing took a turn for the company to get hit hard. When it was over she was glad it took a notch off the company but before then she was sure it wouldn't end good at all.

Claire's day at school had been great she was headed home until Elle called in a panic.  
"Sylar is here, I need help Claire! I'm going to kill him!"  
Claire tried to sooth her worries she knew Elle could get hurt facing him alone. "He killed him." Elle cried to Claire.  
"Who, he killed who Elle?"  
"My dad!" She couldn't compose herself. "I know I didn't love him after all this memory stuff but I still cared.. "  
"I know Elle, I'm sorry. I'm almost there I don't want you facing Sylar alone. I don't want him hurting you." She hoped Elle could wait but hung up to drive.

When Claire got inside the building she looked around, she saw her father in a hall yelling to people to get out.  
"Dad!" She shouted, he spun on his heels at her voice.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"Elle she going after Sylar, he killed her father." Coming up to him she questioned where she could be. He gave up his persistent yelling an took her down to the company's hidden floors.

"Sylar is here, means he wants level five. Elle knows that." He heaved his shoulder on to the heavy door and lead Claire further in. Cells, dark rooms, and rooms with people inside at the windows. They passed a few till the finally reached 5 hearing electric crackling the raced to Elle's side.  
"I told you to wait." She said to Elle stepping partially in front of her ready to protect her.  
"I couldn't let him get to level 5."  
With a flick of his wrists Claire and her father was flown to a wall. Sylar looked on Claire and said "guess I should have let you die when I had the chance." Smirking "eh better late than never."

"No!" Elle screamed at the site of him cutting her open. She shot electricity from her hand and as he healed like Claire she shoveled more energy out.  
Elle had to give more and the more she gave to protect Claire the more he screamed in pain and then laughed. She couldn't hurt him and it broke her heart when her power was spent and she had to catch her breath. She knew if she couldn't do this she would lose Claire. Claire's screams woke up her power and a momentary overflowing power through the room, a ball of energy around her, and electricity shooting at Sylar Shorting out the building in one sweep.

The instant Elle shorted the risk of her sporadic lightning bolts scared him. It was him and Elle then. He dropped Claire and her father who ran to pick Claire up. The cell doors opened and the prisoners to the chance to flee. Some looked back ready to fight Bennet if he tried to stop them and most ran in fear of being put back again.

Claire was no agent and he had no power to stop them. The only one that could was shorted out and was now weak on the floor as well. Bennet stood behind Sylar in his frustrated state and shot at him. His face became maniacal as he turned on him. For an instant it seemed final, their fate, until Elle hit him with one last blast. Some how that did it, he fell knocked out. No one knew how long and no one wanted to wait to find out. They fled, Claire and Elle in her car and Bennet in his car they drove off the lot.

"What can we do about the level five people." Elle asked Bennet sitting in his office at home. "It's all my fault."  
"No you did what you could for my girl." He said thanking her. "You stay here, I'm going to go in tomorrow and see what can be done." He look at Claire and back to Elle. "Your father is the only reason your an agent. You won't be let in again so you'll have to stay here."  
"Yes but you can make me your partner. Just until this is fixed." Feeling so much hate and remorse for the whole situation. She'd find him, kill him, and take care of the level 5 prisoners.  
"I don't know what I can do. You're free to live a normal life. After all you've been through you deserve it." Bennet confessed. "But right now go clean up. Ok Claire?"

Her gaze was down on the floor. She hadn't gotten to tell her father what Elle had wanted but maybe now wasn't the time. At the same time she knew her father wouldn't approve any better if she waited or he found out.  
"Remember I wanted to talk to you about Elle?" She said to her father still too shy to look him in the eye. "I think we should talk now."

"Sure, what's this all all about."

"Elle," she said looking at her hoping she approved the timing. "She been my best friend for years, when she was gone I was more than hurt. I felt alone, I tried to replace my feeling but I can't." Finally looking her father in the eyes. He looked so confused but he seemed to have the pieces trying to fit. She then exclaimed proudly. "I can't love anyone else the way I love her. Since she been back I've been seeing her. I couldn't risk losing her again and her not know I cared."

Elle was in complete bliss hearing Claire confess love for her to her father. Her face burned the more she waited for a response from Bennet. She imagined him shouting or demanding her to go but she received nothing more than a very strong hug.

"Welcome to the family." He said.

To Claire's disbelief it was that easy for her father to approve when all he had done previously was he same old stern routine with every boy she had ever tried to date. This made her wonder if he had this as his reason she laughed to herself at the idea, and beamed at the result of her telling her father. Her father hugging Elle.

She took Elle's hand and the three went to the kitchen for dinner. Claire's mom looked at the two and said "it's so good to see my Claire happy again Elle. You two act like nothing changed." She smiled as the two laughed together and sat down at the table. Bennet gave is wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like I don't need to worry about Claire with boys anymore." He stated loud enough for Lyle in the living room to hear with joking smile to his wife and his eyes pointing out the two girls sitting next to each other.  
"Oh, well is that what we had to talk about this morning." Asked while her only answer was her child's loving smile to agree.

Lyle had turned around for a split moment to interject how gross the display of his sisters affections were then turned back to resume his show. As Claire's mother prompted him into the kitchen her father took his stern look. "Can I trust you Claire to stay responsible while she's living here, and trust you Elle to not hurt my little girl."

"Dad I'm not little and of course I can be responsible it's just good to be open about this." He then moved his look to Elle's for her answer.

"Yes sir mr. Bennet," she replied with a sort of salute. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her not after forgetting her and seeing her now knowing I'm happy again too." More seriously to prove she could be that for.

"Just call me Noah,"

Later that night after cleaning up the two said they would be watching movies and head to bed soon as the rest went to retire for the night. Although with no school the next day Knowing Lyle he was probably going to be up a while. They laid into each other watching the first movie. At the end Claire couldn't stand it.

"Let's go in the room." She wanted to feel free to be in bed with Elle and feel her skin again. Even if they decided not to do anything she needed it again. As they quickly went up the stairs they still saw Lyle light on and Claire groaned to herself.

"We can still get comfortable" she teased as she undid Elle's shirt.  
"Yeah comfortable," she grinned knowing exactly what Claire wanted. "Your brother?" She questioned trying to hide her desire and be responsible.  
"I don't care he'll be asleep soon." A flash of mischief in her eyes. "Just try to not make to much noise." She challenged.

With her determination she returned her attention the girls clothes and continued removing them. Elle's bra held her perfect size c breast, that too was to much remaining on Elle, she one handling unclipped the bra. "Much better." She smiled at her lover, seeing her relief as Claire ran her fingers under the straps and slid them down her arms letting the bra drop to the floor.

Elle paused Claire's hands from removing her underwear and moved her to the bed as her eyes questioned why. Slowly she removed them down her thin legs watching Claire bite her bottom lip at the sight. Elle prepared herself to be with Claire so soon and had made sure she was smooth for her. "You have way to much clothes on dear." She began peeling the unnecessary clothing and roamed her fingers over her skin till she reach her last piece, also slowly removing that.

Her fingers wrapped around the laced underwear tugging them one side at a time down far enough for her to firmly place a kiss just above her bundled nerve. Hearing a pleasing noise from her lovers lips she proceeding to finish undressing her. Leaving more affectionate kisses as she went past her thighs. Letting Claire step out Elle then lifted her onto the bed.  
"It's my turn to please you." She said holding Claire's hands down till the girl gave nod that she agreed. Her eyes pleaded for her to just take her but Elle wanted to see how long it would take to get her to make a sound. "Remember you have to stay quite." Kissing her.

Deepening the kiss as she found entrance to Claire's soft tongue. Every time hers touched Claire's she lost her breath and had no choice but to get more. She let her hands memorize her lovers body finding all the places that made her receive a feverish set of deep powerful kisses that subsided until Elle found another. She remember them to go back to with her lips.  
Slowly she made her way to Claire's jaw, to her ear, then to her collar bone lightly licking her olive skin and kissing it moving on. She reached her Breast and Claire's hand instinctively held onto Elle's arm as her tongue swept over her nipple. Watching her bite her lip again she gently nibbled and tugged at her hardened nub. She could tell she was choking on her moans attempting to escape. Grinning at how much she seemed to effect her.

Not wanting to leave her other breast alone in the pleasure she also kissed and flicked over her other nipple. The instant she took it in to her mouth the harder it got the more wet she imagined Claire getting. She knew her own wetness was apparent anytime her lips rubbed together. Straddling Claire's hips she felt herself drip and couldn't help but laugh as Claire bolted her grasp to Elle's thighs biting just a bit to hard on her lip.

Claire's hips bucked into Elle's wetness without true thought. This started Elle's and as Elle grinded Claire their sex fluids mixed between then driving them further. Elle kissed her lip as it healed from Claire's tolerant and increasing biting. Elle received gasps and slight moans but nothing like she wanted to hear coming from her she moved herself perfectly on Claire's clit and began a faster motion of her hips.

Claire gripped Elle's hips and drove her harder into hers making noise that they had both suppressed long enough. Losing themselves they both kissed and panted between each time their lips crashed together. Every so often Claire leaned into Elle's neck to moan and graciously leave a kiss behind. Elle enjoyed the sight of Claire's first orgasm.

Her hand bringing the pillow closer for her to muffle her moans in. Elle brought her hand down to Claire's wet sex and began with two fingers the surprising change held Claire in mid moan and gasp. Elle moved to use her hand, curling her fingers as she moved in and out. Wrapping her arm underneath Claire's waist she pumped faster.

Lifting her hips as she went in bring her fingers deeper into her lover. Every now and again stretching her fingers inside making sure not to hurt Claire. Placing her third finger in, her need grew to make her lover pour.

"Fuck!" Claire whispered "Elle, don't stop." Those words made Elle's arm pick up speed without thinking about it. "Ye...yes..oh."

Claire couldn't hold it in anymore and began fully using the pillow to quite herself. Elle's hand filled in her white fluids and Claire drove her hips harder. Elle couldn't resist filling her more with another finger making Claire arch her body and grip the pillow tighter as she chanted Elle's name. Elle's hand sliding in past her knuckles and curly to Claire g-spot making her keep pouring till Claire laid still and her moans subsided.

* * *

Peeking past the pillow she could see Elle grinning from ear to ear. Elle pulled the pillow down from her face and kissed her. "How'd I do?" She asked teasingly as if Claire's own words of pleasure encouraging her was not enough.

"Do you really need to ask." She panted still reeling in her emotions.  
"Mmm. I guess I could always ask again." Elle said kissing down her body.  
Claire felt the hot tongue of her lovers dive into her before she could answer. Her nerves still very alive made her speechless. Never had anyone pleased her so before and she knew that no one else would ever have the chance. Elle licked her into her finally orgasm of the night and stretched out beside her gleaming in her juices.

Claire turned closer to her and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth sucking it clean and letting it go. "We should clean up. Hopefully no one was up while I was making such noise." Smiling to the lovely woman in her arms that made her make such noises. The woman of her dreams all these years.


	5. Done with the companies

Heroes: done with the companies.

*disclaimer * I have no rights to characters or show.

_**WARNING- attempted rape scene.**_

this is the last of this story I want to keep it short for my first time if I later on feel I can add more I will but this is all I want to write for this paring.

* * *

Elle hadn't slept well, her dreams seemed to be fixes on her father, his death, and maybe how mad she was at him. Claire knew a side from her angry she loved him. In the two years they had be separated he had force her to work hard to please him. Her love was undoubtedly do to this. Still she choose to fly to help Elle through this heart ache. Not only was Elle hurting emotionally her power seemed to take it own road based of this. Elle convinced her she had to find help, pinehurst, some company.

There was always a company, both of them knew this was a risk but once Elle's decided to go Claire to knew she had to go. She wanted answers as well. When Sylar had attacked her at home and sawed her head open taking her ability she from then on had an effect in her ability from her trauma.

"I felt like that one time I didn't want to feel pain." Claire whispered to Elle being sure to not be overheard on the plane. "Maybe your anger or mixed emotions is the cause of this." She could see Elle holding her seat tightly, She was holding her breath, and trying to not look outside.

"I'm a nervous flyer Claire I can't make it.. -ughh!" She clenched her mouth closed.  
"It's ok babe, look at me and breath. Please breath." Over the intercom she her the captain comment a reminder of electrical devices. "Shit, I think he means you." Her sarcasm not taken well. Elle glare through her pain. "Ok.. Take my hand." She tried but Elle couldn't move. Her nerves were to focused on the pain. She slipped her hand under Elle's. Instantly she could feel the tingles but no pain.  
"It fucking hurts!" Elle growled.  
"I know just surge you energy through me till your out. it won't hurt I promise." As Elle crackled she looked around for a sec, no one saw, she looked back to Elle. Her eyes promising they would be ok. The last of her energy poured though her hand and they watched her hand heal like nothing happened. Claire smiled, "see, all fine."

They landed followed the directions to the build. Staring from across the street is looked legit but how many companies where there so far the didn't lay up to par with there words of support, a lot. From above them as they had made it to the building they heard a scream. Claire pulled Elle out of the way. The person falling had hit the ground. Maybe lighter than they should have but as the man stood up and stumbled Claire knew something was wrong.

"Why aren't you healing." Peter, a power absorber.  
"He stole my powers." He grunted as she caught him and carried him away. "My father.. He.. Stole my powers."  
"How did you survive this then." She asked.  
"Sylar.. He must have stopped my hitting to hard." Claire spun around best she could and knew if Elle heard that she would want to go in. Elle look at her uncertain one, thing telling her not to go it for it was certainly risky, another saying to because Sylar was there, but there was no real certainty in which to follow.

"Elle, don't please I don't wanna lose you. If you go the man who took peters power and Sylar at on the same side, they are strong." Pleading she began to fall over "ahh. Elle please come with us first."  
Elle swooped her arm behind Peter and lifted too they both dragged him away.  
After a while if no one speaking Claire opted to. "Elle thank you. I promise we can go together if you want." They laid peter down against a wall. And she took Elle in to her arms. "I just didn't wanna let you go alone. You'll never be alone again." She whispered. Elle nodded into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. The closeness of the bodies and how the held each other was all the felt almost forgetting their main issue at hand. Peter horse coughing snapped them out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I need something sharp! Peter I need you to hold on! Finding a broken piece of glass she made a wound and poured it on her cut but I seemed to be a little effective. Holding her arm down for the flow to run to her palm she cupped the fluids and feel to her knees at his face. "Hurry peter before I heal." She poured just enough in his mouth and he swallowed. Gagging at the metallic taste they all see it begin to work.

"Claire." Elle held her slight fainted body in her arms before she groaned away again moments later. Even though she knew she was fine seeing her weakened hurt and she wanted to keep holding her, so she pulled her in and held her tight. Claire buried her face into Elle's comfortable clothes just above her warm breast. Her cold skin warmed up again and she nuzzled her before getting up.  
Peter stared at the two like they had just had a make out session. Supposing they where a little obvious they fill him in as them walked him to a hotel. The two need to wash up and Claire needed to get back to helping Elle.

Walking back up the steps alone Elle had wished she had come up with a better plan. Claire wasn't very liking to this one either but it seemed the best way. She shook her head clear she knew she had to be focused. She entered the building the front desk was clean with no sign of a receptionist ever. The elevator had a camera she raised a eyebrow as she stepped in, where she went to the top of the building.

The doors opened and she was confronted by two level five prisoners none of which she put away but she knew them anyways. It became increasingly hard to feel confident but with a man with blue fire and one the got stronger at the smell of fear it was hard to let yourself fail. She sucked in her own fear and gave her classic sassy tough girl smirk.  
"I'm looking for the help I was promised." Evidently they believed her pointing her to a back room. They followed close behind one stuck his hand out. "I'm not holding it!?" Her sarcasm always helped her cover up her emotions.  
"The card" he said with a glare. You can't see anyone without proof.

Elle smiled she took out the card and while still in her hand she crackled her electricity over the card. Her grin spread farther as it crisped up in front of them.  
"Proof enough?" She questioned. He finished leading the way without answering.  
In a big office she could see the shattered glass window that petter fell. She walked up to the desk an met again a hand blocking her from going closer. She wanted to glare him down but a chair spun around revealing a man she had met before. One of her dad's old friends. "Evidently your not dead" she said to him.

"No, no I'm not." He looked at her with grievance "your father on the other hand. I'm sorry to hear."  
"I'd rather not talk about that.. I seem to lose control when I think about it." Feeling her fingers in a spiral of electricity. "That's why I'm here I need a grip on it again."  
Her father old friend nodded his head to the two behind her. She scooped her arms back and cuffed them and dragged her through the halls. The keep going down in the elevator. Surely much farther than she had gone up. She was afraid and the man to her right his grip grew stronger as her used her fear. Her hands crackling all the way down that was best she could do in that moment. They threw her in a cell, shackled he to the floor and wall. Closed the door and left her alone for more than mid week maybe. She had hoped Claire would come but she knew it would be very hard.

She heard muffled voices, and she groaned to sit up. Finally the cell door opened and in walked Sylar. Her rage built up and she stood so fast and buried a ball of lighting in his chest.  
"I hate you," she screamed. "For my father, for killing him."  
"I know, I'm not sorry, I wanted power but I found a new way to take power." He took another ball. "You know you hates your father too." Trying to show her he did her a favor.  
"I hate you, ill kill you!" Her voice echoed as she streamed a line of voltage to him. He still took it with no remorse. She could see he wanted to help but had no more sorrow for the pain he caused.  
"For hurting her." She cried "for making Claire feel broken, when I wasn't there to help." Her emotions broke her hold on her power and collapsed on the floor.

"When I tried to attack her at the facility you surged." Her grinned at the situation. "Now your weak." He hovered over her. "Let me help you I'll take your problem away."  
Her grabbed her chains and dragged her to the far corner and threw her into it. Gasping for air she tried to focus her power but only got small trails on her body. She groaned feeling her hair pull lifting her up. He pinned her with his mind and snarled.  
"You think she was broken, look at you, I left you worse. Where is she? Hmm tell me you care so much for her how about me, you made me? Any sympathy for me? His anger bellowed as he ripped her shirt off and began to in buckle his pants.

Suddenly she saw the door slowly open and a figure creep up be hind Sylar. She whimpered as her gripped at her breast. With a loud thud he hit the floor. Elle began gasping in panic.  
"Elle it's me ok, it's me. You need to focus break the chains!" She felt Claire's hands comforting her just enough I break the shackles. She fell into Claire's arms hitting her knees on the ground. "I'm sorry baby there was way more guards inside than I thought. We gotta go!" Holding her Claire lead her through various parts of the building. They couldn't afford delay. They left replaced her torn clothes with Claire's jacket an found a subtle place to stay.

"I don't know why he came at me like that." Claire soothed her best she could.  
"He like vulnerability, he's a monster!" She growled wanted to do much worse to him. She had already deciding enough with any company. They would go into hiding for good.

"Elle this is enough ok. I can't take losing you and I wanna live happy with you. I have an idea, get away stay hidden, and no more running and dangers." She pulled her bag she brought out, "this should be enough." She unzipped it showing 5 stacks of cash. "There 4000 for each year I was going to go to college. My dad saved every penny for me. I decided being with you is way more important than college."  
"Shit, 4000 for each year what school was that gonna be." She laughed. Both smiling all that was left was to decide where to go.

The end

please review. I know it was a quick end but I just seems. To silly to fit in the gun scene with Sylar and Elle but maybe later on let me know what you want to see.


End file.
